


Honesty Does Not Become You

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [67]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Sentence Prompt: “Why should we date?” “Because we are attracted to each other.” “I am attracted to pie, but I do not feel the need to date pie.”





	Honesty Does Not Become You

           It was truly amazing how much more complicated your life became the moment you laid eyes on Loki Odinson.  

           You had met when he had first come to the compound to plead his case.  Thor stood beside him the entire time, vouching for his change of character and all but declaring that if his brother was not accepted, he would leave the team entirely.  It took a lot of negotiation, but eventually, enough of the team agreed to allow Loki to stay.  

           You, like everyone else, had been cautious at first. You were not about to forget New York any time soon, and so kept your distance.  But, slowly, you came to know him better.  He was shockingly polite to you and engaged in your interesting with enthusiasm.  You started to discover how funny he was, how intelligent, how charming.

           The rest of the team didn’t seem to understand, apart from Thor.  They were convinced he was trying to manipulate you to his own ends.  You tried not to let their comments bother you, but a small part of your mind couldn’t help but linger on the thought.

           It didn’t help that your feelings were recently starting to change into something else.  You had caught yourself more than once staring at him across the room. Your heart beat faster in his presence. You missed him when he was gone and felt at ease the moment he came back.  

           It was starting to become too much, but you couldn’t tell anyone about it.  Steve, Tony, Nat, Clint, they would all reject you or try to convince you your feelings weren’t real.  You could try talking to Thor, but you knew the moment you did he would tell Loki. So, you sat there, stuck in your own head, weighing all the possibilities in your mind.

           “What are you thinking about?”

           Your head snapped up to find Loki staring at you, curiously.  You were standing in the small library of the compound, your hand resting on the spine of a book.  It was only then you remembered what you were doing. You put the book back on the shelf, and continued down the line.

           “Just day dreaming,” you said, wishing the heat to leave your cheeks.

           “Must have been an engaging day dream,” Loki said, following a stride behind you.

           “It was.  It had dragons and everything.”

           Loki chuckled lightly, causing you to smile a bit as well.  You placed the last book in its proper place and turned to him.

           “Do you need something?” you asked.

           “Yes, I actually wanted to ask you a question.”

           He gave you a nervous look, which struck you as odd.  You hadn’t known Loki to be nervous about anything ever.

           “Shoot,” you said, your anticipation rising.  

           “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

           You blinked.  “What?”

           “Would you like to go out on a date with me?” Loki repeated, slower this time.  

The words entered your mind in a jumbled mess. It took every ounce of effort to get them back in order again.   “A date?”

           “Yes, it’s when two people who like each other do things together in the effort to become more romantically attached.  I believe I’m using the correct word.”

           “No, you are.” You shook your head. “I guess I’m just confused. **Why should we date?** ”

           “ **Because we’re attracted to each other** ,” he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

           “ **I am attracted to pie, but I do not feel the need to date pie.** ”

           “That’s not a denial.”

           Heat flashed up your neck and straight to your cheeks.  You covered it as best you could with an eye roll.  “Alright, you’re very funny. What’s your angle?”

           “There is no angle.”  

           You gave him a pointed look.  To your surprise, he didn’t cut the act. Instead, his face grew confused.

“You don’t believe me.”

           “You’re the God of Mischief. I take most of what you say with a grain of salt.”  

           “You think I would lie to you?”  His tone was now completely serious, and a little hurt. Your brow furrowed in confusion.

           “Why are you hung up on this?”

           “Because I just asked you out and you aren’t taking me seriously.”

           “I am.  I just want to know what the scheme is.”

           “There is no scheme!” Loki snapped.  “There’s no plan.  No plot.  This is me, asking you, if you’d like to go on a date.”

           His eyes stared at you in earnest, but a small part of you, the part the sounded exactly like your teammates, couldn’t allow you to believe it. You could feel your throat tighten as the emotions swelled. Did he really think you were that much of an idiot?

           “Fine, if you don’t want to tell me, don’t tell me.”

           You brushed past him to leave, only to be stopped by a hand on your arm.

           “Why is that so hard to believe I want to be with you?” he asked.  His voice was so soft, it was almost convincing.

           “I just is,” you snapped. You met his gaze with sharp eyes, making it perfectly clear you were tired of the charade. “Look, whatever it is you’re planning, rope some poor sucker in, because I want no part of it.”

           He stared at you in shock, his mouth agape. In any other circumstances, you might had taken pride in turning his silver tongue to lead.

           “Y/N…”

           You pulled away before he could get in another word.  You weren’t going to fall for his tricks.  You were smarter than that.  You had to be.  You were so consumed in your mind, you didn’t notice when you brushed past Thor on your way out the door. 

* * *

           “What happened?” Thor asked, as the door slammed behind him.  

           Loki blinked out of his daze.  He willed his face to take on a practice neutral stance, even as his heart cracked beneath the surface.

           “I took your advice,” Loki said, stiffly.  “Apparently, honestly doesn’t become me.”       

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined


End file.
